


【哈德】身心俱疲㈡（PWP/致郁）

by isk1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 致郁向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: 🚫🚫🚫有Harry Potter 的BG情节OOC，黑化Harry ，致郁虐待（注意）





	【哈德】身心俱疲㈡（PWP/致郁）

🚫  
●黑哈，虐待，非常ooc  
●含有暴力因素，很压抑  
————————  
我一度以为我的一生是场悲剧……现在我才知道，它根本无法成为一个剧本。  
————————

Draco Malfoy做了一个梦。

他梦见自己回到了7年前，看到了一个稚嫩的，还梳着背头的马尔福小少爷坐在庄园里荡秋千。空气中弥漫着奶油芝士的甜香和马尔福家特有的熏香味道。他看到尚未衰老的母亲正笑着站在窗台边，仍然意气风发的父亲正从庄园大门处缓缓走进来，几条奶气未散尽的小狗在草坪里嬉戏，棕色的猫头鹰停在树上，转动着脑袋观察着四周。

那时候，他还没有做错任何决定。一切都那么心安理得，却从未想过自己的未来在一个特殊时期急转直下，然后陷入泥潭，让他挣扎不得，让他快速腐烂。

德拉科清楚自己是在梦里，他诚恳希望这梦境能多停留一会儿，然而上帝并不同情他，于是在一杯冰冷刺骨的水突然淋在头上的刺激中强迫醒来。

一睁眼便是满目疮痍的现实，让人苦不堪言。

“……做了什么美梦吗？……你居然在笑，huh？”

德拉科怔怔地看着面前男人的赤足，他不敢抬头，生怕又惹恼了这头疯了的狮子。舌头仍然在发痛，那颗舌钉似乎是在不停的宣告自己的存在感，总在不经意间给德拉科猛烈的刺激，让他几乎不能合上嘴。

“……对不起……”德拉科不知道自己为什么要道歉，他只是遵从本能地去讨好哈利，以免受到皮肉之苦。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音传来，德拉科一抬头，发现哈利居然蹲下来，那双绿色的眼眸正对着他的视线。

“不要紧张，Draco，今天是个重要的日子，没有任何事会败了我的兴致。”

德拉科觉得自己眼睛出了问题，他好像看到哈利的嘴角似乎露出一点笑意，仿佛是在嘲笑他，又或者是对他垂怜，总之让人感觉不正常，而这却使哈利波特的危险性又增加了一分。

“赶紧把衣服穿好，等会儿我们要去阿兹卡班。”

“Draco，今天该你们马尔福一家团聚了。”

————————

阿兹卡班仍然是那个破败不堪的样子，刺骨的呼啸海风和密集的摄魂怪，每一样都让德拉科感觉不舒服。

哈利走在前面，手里攥着锁着德拉科的铁链，两个傲罗跟在身后，一行人踏上了台阶，突兀的脚步声使得那些监牢里的食死徒纷纷探出头张望。

“……天哪……那个人……是马尔福！”  
“……他成为哈利波特的一条狗了！！”  
“叛徒！！临阵脱逃的马尔福种！”

各种刺耳的喧哗和嘲笑声七零八落的响起，德拉科尽力让自己不去注意那些吵闹，但仍然避免不了个别一些恶毒的词汇跑进耳朵里。

哈利并不想去在意德拉科的感受，他只径直走着，直到第三层的损毁处，一个非常破旧的牢房面前停下来。德拉科侧过头看了一眼，整个人就猛地颤抖了一下。他想冲过去，但是脚挪动了一点位置却又收了回来。

布满着裂缝的地上坐着一男一女两个人，他们看起来非常憔悴且疲惫不堪，以至于德拉科差点没认出来他们是已经失联了三个月的父亲和母亲。

“Draco，快去见见你父母吧。”哈利刚一松开铁链，德拉科就冲了进去，扑在马尔福夫妇的怀里，想说话但是眼泪止不住的往外淌着。

“Draco……Draco，你脸上怎么……那个该死的混账虐待你了？……”纳西莎心痛地看着儿子脸上和身上的伤痕，她紧紧的抱着德拉科，看着儿子崩溃大哭的模样，无能为力的悲伤感突然就席卷了全身。

卢修斯倒是一直冷冷地看着哈利波特，对方脸上甚至露出了一种和善的笑意，让人感到厌烦。

“……Harry Potter，独揽大权的滋味还如何？”

“如你所见，Mr. Malfoy ，我非常满意。”哈利挑衅似的偏了偏头，“您还是赶紧和Draco 说说话吧，毕竟剩下的时间已经不多了。”

两边的傲罗已经掏出魔杖做出了准备姿态，德拉科这才后知后觉反应过来。他把马尔福夫妇挡在身后，瘦小的身板独自面对着三个强劲的傲罗。

“Harry……不要这么做……”德拉科的声音都在颤抖，他明知自己自己这么做是徒劳，可他还是想争取一把。

“……你在命令我吗？”

低沉的声音似乎把四周的空气都冰冻起来，无形的压迫让德拉科的心跳越来越快，他嘴角止不住的向下抽搐着，胃里翻腾着，恶心的呕吐感涌上喉咙。

紧接着 “扑通”一声闷响，德拉科猛地跪了下来，膝盖嗑在尖锐的石头上，把马尔福夫妇都吓得不轻，连哈利也轻轻皱了一下眉，但只是一瞬便消退了。

“Lord……求你了，不要伤害他们……”德拉科把头深深埋在地上，肩膀抽动着，看上去那么孱弱无能，然而眼泪并不能打动狮子。只见哈利伸出手，轻声唤了一句飞来咒，铁链的另一头迅速浮上半空，拖着德拉科前行，直到那端被握在傲罗首领的手中。

“现在可以处刑了。”

“不要！！！”德拉科疯狂地挣扎着，他手脚并用地想爬回到卢修斯和纳西莎那边去，然而困兽如何挣脱得了锁链？

“Harry ！！不要杀他们！！！求你了，求你了！！！让我做什么我都愿意…！…Harry ……no……”德拉科的脖子和脸上已经爆出青筋，他哭得撕心裂肺，几乎快要断过气去。卢修斯和纳西莎也在小声地啜泣，看着自己儿子变成了这般模样，没有人比他们更心疼。

“……父子情深的戏码已经演够了吧……”哈利掏出魔杖，正对着面前的两个食死徒，嘴里轻声念着。

“Avada ……oh，不该由我来行刑的，毕竟救世主怎么可以使用不可饶恕咒呢。”

两旁的傲罗听了之后立刻意会，他们走上前去，魔杖对准了被判了死刑的囚徒。

“Avada Kedavra！”

绿色的光芒吞噬了整个监牢，在某一个瞬间看不清任何东西，那两个食死徒死亡的时候没有一声惨叫，也没有一点动静，就这么安静的依偎在一起，以一个讽刺的夫妻该有的温馨场面离开，让哈利不由得发出一声嗤笑。

德拉科已经完全发不出声音，他的眼睛睁得很大，但是却毫无光彩。脸上的泪痕还没有干，然而却再也流不出一滴眼泪了。

哈利绕过房门走进去，把德拉科拖到马尔福夫妇的尸体面前，摁住他的头使劲儿往下。“听说你们纯血家族有一条规矩，亲人道别时必须执行吻面礼，现在我允许你这么做，Draco。”

德拉科知道哈利在看自己笑话，他没有反抗，顺从又虔诚地俯下身，亲吻了自己父母没有温度的面颊，那双唇颤抖着，变得更加冰冷。

“Draco，”哈利蹲下来，与德拉科面对面看着，强迫对方抬起那张崩溃的脸。“我现在是你唯一的亲人了。”

“你只能依赖我，不然你活不下去的。明白吗？”

德拉科神情呆滞，缓了好一会儿才回过神来。他强忍着呕吐的欲望，组织了半天措辞才说出几个生硬的单词。

“……明白了。”

从此以后，他清楚地意识到，自己永远地孤独了，没有人真正爱他。

————————

自从马尔福夫妇死后，德拉科变得更加不爱说话，也更加的怕生怕黑。他甚至不敢出大厅，整日蜷缩在床边或者沙发下，只要是Harry Potter 在的地方，他都会安静地待在一边，倒更像是一只动物。

哈利也不知因为工作忙的原因，还是失了兴致，除了偶尔让德拉科解决自己的性欲之外，几乎不怎么使手段虐待他。大概是看不到他的反抗与挣扎，缺了那点虐待的乐趣吧。

玩坏了的东西，丢了……应该也不会觉得可惜。

快要入冬了，魔法部好像比往常更加繁忙一些，哈利开始整宿整宿地不会公寓，有时候甚至一连好几天都不见个人影。

“……小马尔福先生，您还是吃点东西吧。”一只家养小精灵端着甜品站在沙发旁边，眼前的男孩儿已经瘦得皮包骨头。他堪堪抬起眼皮看了一眼，然后话也不说地又垂下去。

“Mr. Potter今晚上就要回来了，我认为您有必要吃一些东西好……应付主人。”

一听见Harry Potter的名字，德拉科的眼睛几乎是瞬间有了生气。他直接用手抓起蛋糕往嘴里塞，也顾不得什么用餐礼仪，好几次还因为吃的太急而被蛋糕呛到，憋得脸红彤彤的。

家里的小精灵们对马尔福都很好，大概是可怜他的处境罢，至少食物方面从没有亏待过这个落魄的小少爷。

“你……你知道，为什么……Harry现在不常回来了吗……？”德拉科的声音小得像蚊子一样，幸亏小精灵们的听力不错，不然根本发现不了他开口说话了。

“圣诞节要到了，大家都在准备庆祝。魔法部前几天抓到了一头树蜂龙，所以Mr. Potter常在那边帮忙……”

德拉科轻轻地倚在沙发垫上，安静地听着小精灵讲述外面的事。他已经和魔法社会脱节，老实讲，如果离开了Harry Potter ，他真的一天都存活不下去。

傍晚的时候，走廊上传来窸窸窣窣的说话声和清脆的脚步声，夹杂着哈利的腔调和……一些奇怪的女人声音。

门开了。德拉科竟觉得有点紧张，他乖巧的跪坐在自己专属的一块毛毯上，视线出现那双熟悉的傲罗靴子，紧接在后面的是一双红色的高跟鞋。

“……阿！”女人刺耳的惊呼声传来，她显然被角落里的德拉科吓了一跳。

“不用害怕，Alice，他不会咬人。”哈利淡淡笑着看了德拉科一眼，丝毫没有把对方脸上的困惑与伤心放入眼里。

“Harry……果然救世主养宠物也是这么的与众不同。”那个被称为Alice的女人笑着抱住了正在换掉制服的Harry，两个人就这么站在德拉科面前卿卿我我，而德拉科呢，正低着头痛苦地陷入自我怀疑的消极状态中，他不敢抬头去看，但是声音确实阻挡不了的。

【为什么，Harry要带一个女人回来……？】

虽然那个女巫的确漂亮性感到了极点，但是……德拉科不敢接着往下想，他无力地看着自己瘦骨嶙峋的手，眼泪突然就砸了下来。

【……我已经连这方面都没有用处了吗】

他已经不再是曾经的那个光鲜傲人的马尔福了，现在的他瘦弱且憔悴，看上去颓败不堪，男孩的身体又没有肌肉和曲线可言，就算不是哈利，也不会有其他人会对现在的德拉科产生什么想法。

一个像干柴一样没有情趣的人偶，和一个风情万种的貌美女巫……就算Harry Potter瞎了眼睛，恐怕也不会选择前者。

拥抱，接吻，身体落在沙发上的闷响，衣服脱落的窸窣声，舒服的娇哼，男人的低喘，那本应该是属于德拉科的，现在却被迫要德拉科看着哈利和另一个女人在沙发上交欢。

【……太痛苦了，Harry ……】德拉科捂着自己心脏的位置，佝偻着身体半匍匐在地上。

“Harry ……你未免也太心急了……还是到房间里去再……”

“不，就在这里。”哈利搂着女人水蛇一般的软腰，断断续续的吻落在饱满又充满弹性的乳房上。他撩起女人的长裙，惹得怀中美人又发出一声娇滴滴的喘息。

“……Draco，过来这边。 ”

突然被叫到名字，德拉科心底竟然生出一丝高兴的情绪。他胡乱地抹掉脸上的泪痕，然后快速走向沙发后面，来到哈利面前，恭恭敬敬地跪好。

“我知道你在想什么，Draco……抬起头来，舔。 ”

Draco听话地仰起头，然而映入眼帘地却是被哈利抱着的女人大开双腿，流着淫水的肉粉色外阴一览无余。

“……What ？”德拉科甚至怀疑自己听错了。

“你还有犹豫什么？”哈利有些不耐烦地皱着眉头。

“……不……”天知道德拉科鼓起了多大勇气才说出一个拒绝的词汇，他惧怕地弯着腰，小心翼翼的样子竟让那个女巫感到有些同情。

“……Harry……不行……”德拉科的声音是打颤的，他缩写脖子看着面前的女人，巨大的排斥感油然而生。“……你这个婊子……”

“扑通！”

没等德拉科说完，哈利直接一脚把他踹出一米多远。

“教的规矩全都被你吃了吗。Draco？”哈利的怒气值在不停地上升，他起身，直接抓住德拉科的脚踝，就这么倒拖着人往大厅外面走，德拉科拼命挣扎也无济于事。

“不要！不要把我关在外面……Harry ！Harry ！”  
“我会做的！我会做的！”

德拉科几乎是急哭了，他双手不停地扑腾着，想抓住地上的地毯，指甲被硬生生折断也丝毫不能让他停留哪怕一秒，他直接被扔在走廊上，然后只听到一声上锁的声音，那扇门合拢，任凭外面的人怎么敲打呼喊也没有一丝动静。

来来往往的小精灵们看着德拉科崩溃的瘫坐在门口，他从来没有如此的放声大哭过，更像是在嘶吼，在悲鸣。他瘦削的身体此刻扭曲的挤成一团，蝴蝶骨骇人地凸显在背上，整个人又回到之前的蜷缩姿态，他的头抵着门缝，埋在臂弯之中，嘶哑的哭腔让人听了心脏也揪心的痛。

“Harry ……Harry …我错了…不要抛弃我……”

一门之隔，门内是缠绵的春宵，门外是刺骨的冬夜。

————————

我本可以忍受黑暗

如果我不曾见过太阳

然而阳光已使我的荒凉

成为更新的荒凉


End file.
